


Alternate Devotion

by heinousHalberd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heinousHalberd/pseuds/heinousHalberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's dead dream self wanders the afterlife with an alternate Karkat, finally fulfilling her flushed crush. But as Nepeta delves farther with him she starts to wonder about his past- and their future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> My first post wHAT DOES ALL THIS MEAN

"CG: SHE'S A PERSON WITH FEELINGS YOU RAVING DOUCHE!"

Chapter 1

Nepeta Leijon could hear sugar boiling and brewing in the lagoon. She was huddled in a giant teapot by the lakeside where the harsh, dark visage of LOPAH collided with the strange, exuberant countenance of LOLCAT. She had been squirming in the teapot for more than a few minutes, listening intently for the sound of his footsteps. She was getting worried, telling herself "He's here. he's with me." she closed her eyes, telling herself a hunter never retreats from it's prey.  
Another minute.  
Two more minutes.  
Five more minutes.  
She heard scuffling off in the distance, accompanied with a broken chorus of loud swearing and demeaning- yet creative- insults. A pair of feline eyes appeared from within the darkness of the teapot, concealing the big grin on her face. The unkempt hair, tattered clothes. It was all Nepeta could do to stop herself from giggling while she watched him shove his wings back under his cloak. "Nepeta, where the FUCK are you?!" He shouted into the bizarre wilderness. He stumbled through more dunes of cubes, moving to lean on a nearby teapot. "I have been... lost in this... god. damn. sugary. grub-munching desert. for HALF AN HOUR." He breathed heavily with each rest. He looked around with curious intensity, "I know... you're here, somewhe-"  
WHUMP.  
In a flash of violent purple and crimson Karkat Vantas was tackled into the sugar dunes. Knocked asunder by a shrill giggle and playful hands, Karkat tumbled through the dunes, landing on his back. He groaned, shaking the sugar off himself. Eyes coming back into focus, the first thing he saw was Nepeta on his chest with the largest smile he'd ever seen. "The mastered huntress has caught her prey. Slowly, the cunning Threshecutioner realizes he has no escape." She purred, twisting her finger through his hair.  
"No escape?!" Karkat said incredulously. He rolled his eyes, but it didn't hide his growing amusement, giving him his awkward smile. "C'mon, give me some credit."   
"Hows this for credit?" she asked coyly, leaning in to place her lips on his, admitting herself to indulge in this moment.

For a moment nothing mattered to Nepeta Leijon. For a moment the fabric of his god-tier clothes didn't matter, so it wouldn't remind her. For a moment, Nepeta didn't see his blank, white eyes, so she couldn't remember. For a moment, Nepeta could imagine she wasn't dead, and still with him. The real him. Nepeta simply kissed Karkat.

She tucked her head under his chin and smiled as he drew his arm around her body, pulling her close, holding her safe. "Who knew credit would feel so good." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair. The pair laid on the ground for awhile, cradling each other silently. Nepeta had already lost track of time in the dream bubbles, but the vivid images of Jack destroying Derse were still all too prevalent every time she closed her eyes. Karkat was her only solace. Finally, Nepeta jumped up and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Well Mr. Threshcutioner, the day's almost over. What do you want to do?"  
"Rest, thats what." Karkat said assuredly. He stood up and laced his fingers through hers. They started to go in the direction of Karkat's house in LOPAH. "You always wanna rest." Nepeta purred sarcastically. They watched the strange happenings of the dream bubbles: random images fluttering into existence, forgotten items, even people- a strange human girl in a Derse outfit floated by with a serene expression. She looked a lot like the other human... TentacleTherapist? but she didn't seem as grim, an definitely not as dark. "Damn straight I want to fucking rest." Karkat replied, "I thought I could catch a break after I died, but the workouts you put me through..."   
"Oh shush Karkitty, you know you love role-playing with me!"  
"...Yeah, yeah. I guess they're better than most of the pail-filling sludge sauce I've had to go through... Honestly I looked forward to them even before I died."  
Nepeta raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I never knew..."  
Of course she wouldn't know. Nepeta didn't know anything about this Karkat- well, she knew some things...  
She knew he wasn't from the alpha timeline like she was.  
After days of wandering through dream bubbles of places she didn't know, people she hadn't met, Nepeta had finally found Karkat. Nepeta knew any Karkat would be good enough for her- a dream come true, but she couldn't shake some thoughts that made her more than a little uneasy- and very afraid.   
"Uh, yeah." Karkat replied haphazardly, avoiding the subject she was most likely thinking of. Nepeta had soon found out this Karkat didn't enjoy talking about his life at all, he would always change the subject when she asked. If she persisted, he would only become irritable and distant.   
"Purrhaps we should go look for some others tomorrow, that would be an adventure!" She said excitedly. Karkat furrowed his brow, "I don't know, did you even really care about our friends?"  
Nepeta was taken aback, but she didn't show it. Of course she cared about her friends; Vwiskers was always a little scary and Eridan disagreeable, but she would have fought beside any of them. "All of them?" she asked, "what about Gamzee, or Sollux?"  
Karkat winced. He didn't say anything. Nepeta ventured out a little farther, "what about me..."  
"We'll look for your friends." He stated suddenly. Nepeta looked at him inquisitively, "you really want to?" She asked, unsure.  
Karkat moved his head toward the sky, she could tell he was looking for the sun. "Yes." He said.   
The whole day had been rather dreary, and Nepeta was ready for it to end- they had found Karkat's hive. She grabbed his wrist and bounded up the path, leaping through the hole blown in the side. Days didn't pass in this dream bubble, but the pair was weary and ready to rest. Karkat rolled his eyes, seeing Nepeta's lingering playfulness, "I thought you'd never run out of energy." He said, walking into his bedroom. Nepeta, following behind, shrugged with a grin, "I don't, silly! I just wanted to join you."  
Nepeta had captchalogued her recuperacoon and placed it in Karkat's hive a little bit before- it resembled a large meowbeast toy: cylindrical with a hole in the side.  
"What do you mean by that?' Karkat asked, confused. Nepeta grabbed him by the waist and tossed him into the recuperacoon. Karkat sank slowly with a shout of indignation, but the soothing liquid calmed his nerves. Nepeta laughed and leaped into the liquid herself. She held onto Karkat, her eyes dimmed as they spiraled through the liquid. Tomorrow they were going on an adventure. Tomorrow they would be happy.


End file.
